


symbiosis

by mrs_nerimon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, incest but more like hints of incest, spoilers for AOU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_nerimon/pseuds/mrs_nerimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a popular theory that says twins have a kind of psychological connection, a bond that goes beyond anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	symbiosis

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, AOU. What can I say. The Maximoffs were probably my favorite part. This kind of just happened last night, and I still haven't looked it over properly so I apologize for any typos.  
> Spoilers ahead. Don't say I didn't warn you.

“Don’t leave me here.” She says, and her fingers dig into his arm. She can feel Pietro’s heart beat through her grip; it’s fast, panicked, screaming to get out of his chest.

She releases his arm and she can still feel it, pounding inside of herself. 

“I won’t.” He brushes her hair back behind her ears, the same way their mother does to calm her. 

 _Did_. Not does.

Wanda squeezes her eyes shut. Her brother pulls her in closer, tucks her head against his shoulder.

“I won’t ever leave you.” He whispers the words into the crown of her head, his lips brush her skin.

He thinks she is going to cry, Wanda realizes. He should know by now that she has no more tears to give.

All she has is him, and _them_ , safe here under this bed for as long as God will allow it.

—

“Volunteer” is Hydra’s way of saying armed men rounded up a group of teenagers in a village and pointed guns at them until they agreed to go along.

Wanda shakes from the sounds of gunfire that followed as she and Pietro were put into the Hydra van. She didn’t know the others that well; they’d only spent a week or two in that area. But their screams are a vicious as any.

They’re cuffed and shoved in the backseat, guns still poised in their direction. The van is pitch dark, but Pietro doesn’t need to look as he reaches for her hand.

His fingers wind around her own, and if she closes her eyes she can feel his heartbeat, soft and steady.

 _He’s more sure than she is._ She focuses on that as they’re carried along, filling her brain with the reminder that he is still here with her, and as long as she has that then things will be alright.

—

They aren’t called by their names; the doctor’s refer to them simply as _the twins._

 _Good_ , Wanda thinks. She does not want to be considered apart from him. She’s seen what happens to these other ‘volunteers’, and if they take Pietro out in a stretcher then she will follow right behind him.

—

The tests come at random. Some nights they drag her from her bed and strap her down, pump her full of something. Sometimes she goes days without seeing anyone at all.

She asks to be put in a cell with Pietro but they laugh at her. She can’t tell who is who at first; all the men wear full helmets with masks, like policemen in their gear.

In the beginning she only sees the doctor’s faces. They loom over her and poke her with needles until she can’t feel any more.

Once it _begins_ , however, she can see everyone. She sees inside of each person, reading them becomes as easy as breathing. She can’t figure out how to turn it off, this onslaught of information that presses at each corner of her mind.

After what feels like months they let her see Pietro again. They’re both brought to an empty room and left alone for the first time since they arrived.

She waits until the guards are gone before she hugs him as tight as they both can bear.

Pietro’s hands shake against her back as he holds her. His whole body seems jittery, but she only hugs him closer.

“I-I can’t.” His voice rumbles in her ear.

She presses her chest against his, matches her smaller frame to his own. His body shudders as he breathes in and out, like it’s unbearable to stand here in front of her.

Wanda feels a sharp anger inside of her, starting in her stomach and continuing until it fills her up. She wants to crush them, wants to _hurt_ them for hurting him.

Instead she just strokes his neck and whispers “ _I’m here_ ” into his ear, until the doors open up and the doctor enters.

—

They’re each given tasks to do. If she doesn’t complete hers she doesn’t get dinner, but still she spends more time watching Pietro as they force him through the obstacle courses.

He’s too fast for her to see, but she can feel the way his body relaxes when he’s running. He can’t stand still, it hurts him somehow. He can’t control it yet.

She’s not much better, but at least hers isn’t a physical pain. 

They’re finally put next to each other, if not in the same room. When she hears him all over the room, running himself into walls because they’ve stuck him in a matchbox, she can call to him. Soothe him, like he’s done to her countless times.

 _Their behavior improves with this proximity_ , says Strucker. 

Wanda could have told him as much from day one. They’ve always been better together.

—

She loses track of him during the fight. It’s too hard to concentrate on her hexes and on Pietro at the same time. She doesn’t have a breath to take until they leave her to guard the core, and then it all happens.

She’s only just gotten him back, felt his consciousness (because she would never, _ever_ look in to his mind), felt his heart within hers again- and then it all disappears.

For a moment it’s emptiness, and then there’s an unimaginable pain that rips out her insides, claws at her until she has to scream to let it out.

That pain, that _loss._ It’s him. Pietro, brother, _please._

But Wanda knows there are no prayers, nothing that can save him. She wouldn’t feel _this_ if there was.

Maybe she sinks to her knees, or maybe she falls in the dust of the road beside him. Maybe she reaches for him one last time, to brush his hair from his forehead or kiss his cheek.

Maybe she is here and he died alone, without her.Maybe he left her behind for the first time in their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> This might not fit 100% with MCU canon, but eh. The idea of the Maximoffs volunteering for Hydra and knowing fully who they were really bugged me, so I kinda went around it.


End file.
